


Sick Day

by crescent_gaia



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: F/M, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Auggie out sick, Annie's next assignment is an unusual one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Waldo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/gifts).



> I do not own _Covert Affairs_ or any of its characters. This is just randomly at any place in canon you, as a reader, want to place it. A big thank you to my beta and to the mods of Yuletide for running the challenge.

Annie came into work at her usual time with two cups of coffee from Starbucks - one for her and one for Auggie. She stopped by his desk and raised an eyebrow that he wasn't there and his equipment was still all shut off. _Not like him to be late_ she thought and put the coffee down anyways. She went to her own desk to fire up her computer and quickly run through email before the usual morning briefing. There were just the usual office policies being updated and nothing too important. She eyed her phone and picked it up, dialing Auggie's cell phone number. She grumbled when the voice mail picked up. "Hey Auggie, it's me. Just wanted to make sure that you were okay and didn't try driving on your own again. See you soon," she said and hung up.

"He's out sick today," Joan said as she came up to Annie's desk.

"Oh," Annie said. "At least we know where he is."

"Yes," Joan said. "And today is a slow day. There's nothing going on. So, your assignment is to go check on Auggie."

Annie smiled at that. "Alright," she said. She was a bit surprised that she wasn't told to go to her desk at the Smithsonian to keep up her cover, but she wasn't about to question Joan. Especially when it involved Auggie. "Thanks Joan."

"Just make sure that you don't get sick and then spread it around the office," Joan said and put a mask and a key down on Annie's desk. "And keep me in the loop."

"You got it," Annie said with a smile as she picked up the mask and the key. She turned off her computer and grabbed the rest of what she needed. She remembered to get her Starbucks cup and the one she left on Auggie's desk. It was just a small task to grab fresh on the way to Auggie's after she stopped and picked up a supply of juice and soup. She quietly let herself into the apartment, hearing the sounds of Mingus. She grinned and closed the door quietly behind her before going into the kitchen.

"Annie Walker," Auggie said from behind her and then sniffled.

"What, you can still smell behind that stuffed nose?" She asked.

"You didn't take off your heels," he countered. "Joan sent you?"

"Yes," she said. "Is that such a bad thing? And you sound horrible."

"Thanks," he said before he started up a coughing fit. He moved and sat down in one of his more comfortable chairs.

"Here," she said as she went over and put the tea from Starbucks into his hand. "It's tea, not coffee."

"And here you got my hopes up," he said but took a sip of it. "It's good."

"It's vanilla rooibus," she said. "Where are some spare pillows? I'll get you comfortable on the couch."

"Bedroom," he said.

She went into the bedroom and grabbed a few pillows and a spare blanket that was hanging around. She went back into the living room and quickly made up the couch. "Alright, you're ready."

"Thanks," he said as he got up and went over to the couch. He laid down a moment, getting himself comfortable. "How long are you staying?"

"A bit," she said. "Unless you really need me. I'm going to get the rest of the stuff into the fridge and then call Joan." She pulled the cover over Auggie before feeling his forehead. "And you've got a slight fever."

"Hrm," he said. "I figured that it was a bit worse than a simple cold."

"Drink your tea and try to sleep a bit," she said. "It's on the coffee table, near the middle."

"Thanks Annie," he said as he heard her walk back into the kitchen.

"You're welcome," she said. She put away the rest of the groceries she brought before walking towards the bedroom in order to talk to Joan. She gave a general status update and grinned as she heard that it was best to stay where she was. She agreed to make another call at the end of the day when she would give Joan another call. When she was done, she went out to the living room. She smiled as she saw him asleep. She softly kissed his forehead, still feeling a bit of the fever before she sat down in a chair and brought out the book that she was enjoying. It was about a hour later before she heard him cough. She put down the book and moved to help him sit up. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," he replied before pulling her down and softly kissing her lips. It was in a way that she could move away if she wanted to. He was happy when she kissed him back and even deepened the kiss a bit. When they broke the kiss, he was grinning ear to ear. "You're not afraid of getting sick?"

"No," she replied and kissed him again. They both kept the kiss until they had to breathe and she smiled at him. "You are still sick though."

"A roll in the sack might make me feel a lot better," he countered with a grin.

"And how would you feel if you got me sick?" She asked with a smile.

"I never thought I would say that you are a buzz kill, Annie Walker," he said with a chuckle as he got comfortable on the couch again.

"I am not," she said before she laid down next to him on the couch. She snuggled against him and kissed his cheek as he wrapped his arms around her.

They stayed like that for a moment before he coughed. "You know, we're going to be more comfortable in a bed than we're going to be on a couch."

"That is the worse line to try to get me in your bed," she said with a chuckle. "But you're right," she said as she got up and let him get up. She took the cover and pillows back into the bedroom. She didn't even hear him come up behind her and kiss her shoulder. She leaned back into him as his arms wrapped around her. "Auggie," she whispered.

"Are you really that worried about getting sick?" He whispered into her ear.

"No," she whispered. "I'm scared that it'll change things."

"Only in a good way," he whispered as he moved his hands down slowly to the hem of her shirt. "Do you trust me?"

"Always," she whispered.

"Then we should do this," he whispered into her ear as he slowly pulled off her shirt. He kissed her bare shoulder and felt her shiver. "Unless you don't want to."

"No, I just - you'd be my first since Ben," she whispered.

He stopped and rested his head on her shoulder. "Again, we don't have to do this."

"Yes, but you already took off my shirt," she said as she turned around and took off his shirt.

"True, I did," he said with a grin before kissing her lovingly and taking her to his bed. They spent the rest of the time there, having the good sense to both call in sick to work the next morning. He kept it to himself how happened Joan seemed about both of them calling in sick and would remember to send Joan a thank you for playing matchmaker.


End file.
